


Moth

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Series: Glance [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: He couldn't help but smile through the streak of blood running down his lips. Burned again.





	Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.

Those brown eyes, brown with flecks of gold, tarnished gold. Piercing to the core. With a light so blinding, immobilizing. Eyes holding so much strength, such stubborn resolution. Striking. Stunning. Expressive in so many ways.

Eyes that caught him off guard every time. Eyes that had him meeting them every time unable to look away. Eyes that had him yearning for more, coming back for more. Burning , setting on fire. That left him desperate.

Eyes.

Eyes that were his light. His source of life. Of strength. Even though he'd never admit that.

It wasn't like him to be so concentrated on one target, to try so hard to get someone (even if his methods were a bit unconventional). 'Trying hard' wasn't something he was used to. He was more of a 'my way or the highway' guy. It was the other that always had to do his best to keep his place in his bed as long as he could. Before he got bored or found someone more interesting.

But now.

He was like a moth struggling to get closer even though he knew he'd only get burned. Scorched by the light he longed to touch. And yet he couldn't stop himself. He teased, torched, tormented. He caused the trademark scowl to deepen even more, lips set in a line so thin that they were barely visible as the orange head struggled to keep his cool. Oh, such pleasure it brought Hichigo when the man finally gave up and yelled at full force showing for once that indeed, he wasn't an emotionless statue, but was very similar to his albino boss and name-calling was something they both were good at. It was in moments like these that he couldn't stop his words, that he crossed the line, that all of a sudden he was too close and his nose bled as he watched the Berry-boy leave the room fuming and throwing random things in random directions.

He couldn't help but smile through the streak of blood running down his lips. Burned again. He licked his lips approvingly thinking that that was a good hit, even though he could have avoided it easily. Could have.

Burned. He wondered how long will it take for his wings to be set on fire. How long before he'll fall.

He wasn't afraid of pain. He wasn't some kind of love struck pussy. Hell, he wasn't even in love. Hichigo just liked playing with fire.

He enjoyed mocking, throwing snide remarks, being yelled at, avoiding the hits when he knew that'll make the Strawberry pissed even more, but most of all he enjoyed the burning emotions in those vivid eyes and for once showing on his toy's face making Ichigo look alive. It burned twice as much. More. Hurt more. He couldn't get enough. He circled around him, knowing full well that with every circle he's getting closer. And closer. And soon.

"Burn baby," Hichigo laughed from his place on the floor looking up straight into those angry, bronze orbs. "Burn."


End file.
